<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trouble With Instincts by PixiePosts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552404">The Trouble With Instincts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePosts/pseuds/PixiePosts'>PixiePosts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective!Fjord, lots of fluff, smut in second chapter, still fluffy as hell, that spell is freaky, tw feeblemind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePosts/pseuds/PixiePosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fjord has always felt very protective of Caleb, and sometimes that leads to trouble for the half-orc. </p><p>AKA: when Fjord jumps in front of an unknown spell during a fight, things get fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle raged, and Fjord was exhausted.  The enemy spellcaster was good, they were quick and knew to distract Beau right away. Caleb had been holding them off for the most part, while Fjord had done his best to distract the little demons the bastard had summoned.  He could see in his peripheral that Caleb was flagging.  They needed to finish this, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get out of here as fast as possible.  They had used their last diamond on the trip here, they needed to get back home.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he came to this realization, he saw a jet of sickly yellow light fly from the enemy spellcasters fingers.  Without thinking, he dove in front of it.  Caleb was their only way home, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect Caleb.  No one could hurt his wizard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was the last coherent thought he had before driving Star Razor through the </span>
  <span>enemy's</span>
  <span> chest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb watched in horror as Fjord jumped in front of the spell clearly meant for him.  He hadn’t gotten a good enough look to decide what it was... but the fact that Fjord was still standing was good enough.  He watched as his friend rushed forward and thrust Star Razor through the chest of their enemy.  He knew the attack had been fatal when the surrounding sounds of battle stopped, and watched as the body dropped to the ground.  Fjord turned then, and Caleb furrowed his brow, there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his face that was... off somehow.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he tried to sus out what had changed, Fjord rushed over, dropping his sword to the ground without a thought and pulling Caleb to him.  Caleb gasped as Fjords arms wrapped around him, pressing quite unfortunately on the gash in his side.  Fjord let go, concern on his face as he tugged Calebs coat aside to inspect the injury.  Caleb, for his part, was just trying to stay standing while the others chattered and whooped in the background.  Fjord made a worried noise in the back of his throat and gently tugged Caleb to sit on the floor with him.  To Caleb’s surprise, the half-orc settled behind him, tugging him lightly into his lap so that Caleb’s back was pressed to his chest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjord?  Are you-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjord!  fucking sweet man, you totally wrecked that fucker” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beau and the others were headed over to them now, smiling through the blood and guck that coated them all.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt Caleb?  I totally have another couple </span>
  <span>spells</span>
  <span> in me, I can fix you right up!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span> low in his chest, and the others stopped in their tracks.  Beau raised an eyebrow, looking from Fjord to Caleb with all trace of her previous excitement gone.  Caleb shift, looking up as Fjord picked up his sword and held it in front of them.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh... what the fuck man?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...” Caduceus stepped forward as a non-existent breeze set his hair and coat fluttering “this is certainly... yeah, I’ll just try” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They watched as the </span>
  <span>firbolg</span>
  <span> walked forward, Fjords eyes flicked to Caduceus briefly then settled back on the rest of the group.  Caleb turned to stare as Caduceus </span>
  <span>knelt</span>
  <span> next to him </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you hit then Mister Caleb” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My- it hit my side but-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus shook his head, smiling kindly “we can sort out whatever is happening with Fjord in a moment, the </span>
  <span>Wildmother</span>
  <span> assures me it’s fixable” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb nodded as Caduceus’s hands glowed a deep verdant green, and the uncomfortable feeling of skin and muscle knitting itself back together started.  When the glow had faded, he let out a sigh of relief that tasted strangely minty (a side effect of Caduceus's healing that he had long since grown accustomed to).  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Danke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my friend I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb was cut off by the feeling of Fjords free hand reaching under his coat once more, prodding gently at the newly healed skin, then retreating to rest on his hip almost </span>
  <span>possessively</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjord?” Caduceus spoke gently “Caleb’s alright now, why don’t we let the others come check in” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb felt Fjord nod once against him, though the sword didn’t move from </span>
  <span>it’s</span>
  <span> protective spot in front of them.  </span>
  <span>The</span>
  <span> others </span>
  <span>approached</span>
  
  <span>slowly,</span>
  <span> trepidation written on their faces. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What fucking spell was that?” Beau asked, kicking the spellcasters corpse on her way over “what the fuck did they do to him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the question is what were they </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do to Caleb”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to look at him and Caleb felt the shame rise in his chest.  This, whatever was happening to Fjord, was his fault.  He wracked his mind while the others talked, trying to figure out which spell this could be. He had been doing his best to keep the spellcaster occupied, had watched them become more frustrated by the moment.  Fjord didn’t seem physically hurt, but his </span>
  <span>behaviour</span>
  <span> was strange, and he hadn’t said a word since...  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scheiße”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <span>Veths</span>
  <span> voice was nervous “are you hurt?  Did you figure out what it is?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look up at the side of Fjord’s face again, shame and guilt and horror rolling in his gut.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I- fuck I am so sorry Fjord” Fjord caught his eye, a small frown tugging at his lip before he buried his face in Calebs hair and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuzzled</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Beau demanded “what the fuck is it then?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Feeblemind</span>
  <span>” Caleb hated how much that hurt to say “I-we used it to incapacitate spellcasters, it removes all language comprehension from the person affected.  They cannot speak, read or write, and they do not understand when you speak </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.” he sighed “the only upside is that they recognize friends and foes... which is likely why he has not attempted to kill all of us”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did he growl at us then?” Caleb could hear the hurt under the </span>
  <span>bravado</span>
  <span> “what the hell man”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It... well, this is only a guess, but it may have been something to do with the fact that I was injured” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all blinked at him in shock and he felt heat rise in his cheeks as he realized what that sounded like... especially with Fjords nose still buried in his hair.  The half-orc had relaxed now, sword set on the floor while they had talked, but his arms remained around Calebs waist. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you’d like to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> us Cay-leeb?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two... wait what?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How</span>
  <span> could you hide something like this from me!  I’ll gut him I swear”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jester, Beau and Veth all spoke at once, while Yasha just looked mildly surprised and Caduceus just... hummed softly.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>N-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nein</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, we are not... we are just friends I just mean that- well, he took the spell to protect me, so when the spell took hold...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s still sort of like-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that is what I think, maybe?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause while they all considered this, then Beau shrugged and Caleb felt his shoulders relax a bit. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well how do we fix it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked up at his sister and she waved a hand at where Fjord was still </span>
  <span>attached</span>
  <span> to him</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This- how do we, y’know, get him back to normal?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I... do not know”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beau sputtered at him for a moment, disbelief in her face, and he sighed</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Beauregard, I was not being trained to be a nice person.  We used the spell to </span>
  <em>
    <span>incapacitate</span>
  </em>
  <span> other spellcasters so they were easier to get rid of” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, they didn’t bother teaching you how to fix it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nein” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Well fuck”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They went back and forth for a while, trying to decide on the best course of action and Caleb tried to ignore his body’s reaction to being held.  He was exhausted, he had maybe one teleport left in him, and the aches from the battle were making themselves known.  The heat that seemed to radiate off Fjord’s skin was relaxing on </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> own, but add the unfamiliar comfort of having someone wrap him up and hold him like this and well... it was a fight to stay awake.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, as Caleb was getting precariously close to losing the fight with his eyelids, Caduceus offered to consult the </span>
  <span>Wildmother</span>
  <span> for them.  Caleb watched through heavy lids as Caduceus settled down on the floor in front of them, smiling kindly when he caught Caleb’s eye.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry, we’ll have him back in no time” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb only hummed in response. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of wild flowers filled the cave as Caduceus’ eyes closed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this spell something we can reverse ourselves?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A warm breeze, completely at odds with the </span>
  <span>environment</span>
  <span>, blew through and Caduceus nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have what is needed on us now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A cold gust, scented with sea salt made Caduceus frown and shake his head.  Jester jumped and made a noise at their friend, who opened his eyes and nodded as she mouthed “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Greater Restoration”</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him.  His eyes went wide and he nodded, closing them again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would the same spell we used to remove </span>
  <span>Uk’otoa’s</span>
  <span> orb, Greater Restoration, work here as well?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A strong gust of flower-scented wind whipped Caduceus hair around and he nodded smiling.  He whispered a soft thank you before he opened his eyes again.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that about answers that”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beau hummed, looking from Cad to Fjord with her arms crossed.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We used our last diamond on the way in... so we’ll have to wait until we get back to </span>
  <span>Roshona</span>
  <span> for another one.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“By the time we get back it’ll be the too late in the day...” Jester lamented softly “we we’re all gross from the fight” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teleport us back to the </span>
  <span>Xhorhouse</span>
  <span>” Caleb yawned “but that is all I have left today” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded their agreement, so Caleb went to stand up, only to feel the hand on his hip grip tighter.  He turned to look at Fjord again, amber eyes met his as the other man shook his head.  The hand not gripping his hip came up to brush hair out of his face in a motion so tender it made him blush.  Fjords hand slid over his eyes for a moment before stroking through his hair, loosened from the fight.  Caleb sighed, realizing he must look as tired as he felt.  He took a breath, steeling himself before he took Fjord hand.  The half-orc smiled at him, squeezing gently, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I must get us all home, and then I will sleep” he kept his voice calm, speaking slowly even though he knew Fjord wouldn’t understand.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord eyed him for a moment, then to Caleb’s surprise he stood, tugging the wizard with him.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh... I thought he couldn’t understand us talking to him?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beau was watching with the same curiosity she showed when they were presented with a mystery to solve.  Caleb only shrugged</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose the... general idea must get through?  I do not know” his gut rolled “I have only ever been an enemy to the people under this particular spell” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming to sense his mood, Fjord squeezed his hand again.  Caleb gathered their friends together, and cast the teleport.  They appeared in the rooftop garden of the Xhorhouse, and Caleb felt the tension in his shoulders lessen as the others all seemed to relax as well. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bath, then bed?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah. I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> grab wine from the kitchen”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb considered skipping the </span>
  <span>bath, as</span>
  <span> gross as he currently felt, he was exhausted.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t bathe </span>
  <span>now,</span>
  <span> he would have to change his sheets tomorrow... and the water in the hot tub would work wonders on his aching back and side... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, bath then bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the others downstairs, intensely aware of the warm hand still gripping his but trying not to think about it.  Soon enough, they were all stripped down to their smallclothes in the steaming water.  Caduceus had added herbs meant to help with their aches and pains, and Beau had passed around mismatched cups of wine.  Fjord had glared at the cup and instead moved closer to Caleb, watching as he took a sip from his own.  They relaxed in silence for a while, everyone taking turns to dip under the water and wash out their hair.  Caleb surfaced with a sigh, the only issue with the longer hair was how much more maintenance it seemed to take. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I was thinking about it, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird that like... Fjord got </span>
  <span>super duper</span>
  <span> protective you know” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beau raised an eyebrow as the man in question began running large fingers through Caleb’s hair, </span>
  <span>loosening</span>
  <span> knots</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That uh... doesn’t seem weird to you Jessie?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, look okay” she huffed, crossing her arms “Fjord is like, already super protective of Caleb </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so like, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> get extra super protective when he’s all... instinct-y or whatever” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He has not- what do you mean Jester?” Caleb furrowed his brow “Fjord is protective of all of us”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed in a dramatic way that only Jester could manage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?  You really didn’t notice?  He always sticks by you in battles, and he totally stashes extra health potions for you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t spend like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ton</span>
  </em>
  <span> of money on a fancy protection stone for anyone else you know” she shrugged “but like okay, I guess he doesn’t totally love you or whatever” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb choked on the mouthful of wine he had dared to try and drink while she spoke.  L-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love?? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, absolutely not.  Sure, the two of them had... there was something, he knew he felt it anyway, but they had been dancing around each other for so long now that it just... Well, it felt like that was it.  They would talk, they would look after each other (and the group) and whatever emotions Caleb carried under the surface would </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> under the surface.  Caleb was selfish, but not selfish enough to assume Fjord felt anything more than friendship.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We... we just need to focus on getting Fjord back to himself.  We cannot judge anything based on his behavior right now Jester” he paused as Fjord leaned in and nuzzled into his hair again, breathing deep “I would assume that his orcish heritage is only making the spell more obvious.  Orc instincts are stronger than human ones, he is not himself”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah... he usually doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sniff</span>
  </em>
  <span> people” Beau snickered</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we all do that I think” Caduceus shrugged “maybe a little less obviously, but...” he paused, looking around at them “oh, is that not something you all do?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, and then a wave of half-drunk exhausted laughter rolled through them.  They spent the next half hour discussing the differences between the human and non-human people in their group.  Fjord wrapped an arm around Caleb while everyone was talking, and without realizing it the wizard found himself leaning in, head rested against the broad shoulder.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord was calm, the pack was in the place that smelled like home.  The warm water was nice against his skin, still sore from the fight.  He had the One-Who-Is-His tucked safely against his side, warm and smelling of sleep.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The others were talking, it was a good sound, a comfortable noise in the background.  Some part of him thought he should be able to understand it, but he brushed that away.  He didn’t need words to know they were safe. One-Who-Is-His was beginning to fall asleep, so Fjord stood and pulled him up too. The blue eyed One-Who-Is-Sister said something with a grin that made One-Who-Is-His blush and say something back.  He had a wonderful voice.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty-Blue-Sister said something to him, she looked kind but Fjord hadn’t understood.  She climbed out of the water and brought over two large soft things, pointing at One-Who-Is-His.  Fjord followed the point and frowned, His was too thin to be wet like this.  He took one of the soft things and wrapped it around the slim shoulders.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How he could be so powerful, but look so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>breakable</span>
  </em>
  <span> had always amazed Fjord. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way back into the main part of home, and then into the room that smelled of paper and dust.  Through the door to the room that smelled of </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> above all else.  One-Who-Is-His dried off and pulled on clean clothes, holding out a clean pair of bottoms to Fjord.  It seemed strange to bother with extra layers, when Fjord could keep them warm, but if it made His happy, then he would do it. Once they were dressed, Fjord steered them to the bed in the corner.  His was too tired, the fight had been bad... He had been injured and needed sleep.  Fjord took the outside of the bed, as he ought to, pulling One-Who-Is-His against him.  They would sleep now, and tomorrow Fjord would make sure His ate, and rested, and no one would hurt Him again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb woke up warm, with sturdy arms wrapped around his waist and the whisper of breath on his neck.  He lay there, trying to </span>
  <span>will</span>
  <span> himself to move, because he shouldn’t be there.  Fjord was not </span>
  <span>himself;</span>
  <span> he would never hold Caleb this way if his orcish instincts hadn’t been kicked into high gear by a spell.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A spell </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Caleb. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It should be him lying there without his voice, without his understanding.  It shouldn’t have been Fjord, reckless, protective Fjord. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, at least it hadn’t been something more physically damaging.  The enemy caster could have used anything.  At least Fjord was alive, even if he wasn’t quite himself.  They would go out today, get some diamond dust (and a few spare diamonds) and Caduceus or Jester would cast the spell.  Caleb would have to apologize </span>
  <span>of course;</span>
  <span> he was the reason for Fjord’s trouble and potential embarrassment. The half-orc was notoriously private about things like this, and being reduced to nothing but the Orcish instinct that he so often tried to hide... well, Caleb would understand if he didn’t want to be around him for a while.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord shifted against his back, snuggling up close and sliding his lips and nose along the side of Caleb’s neck.  Caleb fought back a shiver as the tips of Fjord's new tusks grazed his skin.  One large hand pressed flat against his stomach, the other against his chest and Caleb sighed.  As if he needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> fodder for his dreams.  Fjord hummed softly against his neck, shifting slightly again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>G-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Guten</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Morgen</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fjord” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another hum, and then to a mix of Caleb’s joy and horror, a soft kiss pressed to the skin just below his ear.  He froze for a moment before re-gathering his scattered wits.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast?” there was no response, so Caleb lightly prodded the hand against his stomach and tried again “food?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The message seemed to get through as Fjord untangled himself from around Caleb, stood and stretched.  Caleb followed suit and they made their way to the kitchen.  Fjord seemed much calmer today, smiling at the others when they reached the table.  Caduceus had a few platters of food out, along with tea, and they all started in.  Jester was smirking at them as Fjord took bacon from his plate and set it on Caleb’s.  Caleb smiled at the other man, then turned a halfhearted glare on Jester when he had looked away.  She just winked and tapped her sketchbook, and Caleb could only imagine what sort of trouble she had hidden </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> we’re going to hit a couple jewelry stores, there are a few who had let us buy diamond dust from them before.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb nodded, taking a sip of his tea “we ought to grab a few extra diamonds too, I get nervous when we run out”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a murmur of agreement around the table. Caleb sighed with relief, soon enough Fjord would be back </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> normal.  Caleb could apologize and hopefully they would be alright. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for them, the jewelry stores did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have any diamond dust lying around.  They bought several full diamonds anyway, including one smaller one that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush up.  Jester had suggested talking to </span>
  <span>Essek</span>
  <span> first, since “he’s like, totally a super strong </span>
  <span>wizard</span>
  <span> right?  He might have some” and now they were settled around the table at home so she could message him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi </span>
  <span>Essek</span>
  <span>!  We’re home!  We missed </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> tons! We were wondering if you have any diamond dust?  We can totally pay for it!  Thank you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Jes, that was actually twenty-five words, I’m impressed” Beau teased, Jester stuck out her tongue and winked while they waited for Esseks’ reply. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He says he has some!  He’s finishing up some work but then he’ll come over, he said he doesn’t need payment either”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As well he shouldn’t” Veth huffed “after everything he’s done it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can do”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Veth” Caleb admonished gently “he is trying to make amends, we ought to give him a chance”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb spent the next few hours trying to distract himself, though it was difficult with Fjord all but glued to his side.  He settled in the library by the fire, pulling out a book he had already read.  Frumpkin was laying on the rug in front of him, and Fjord had made himself comfortable on the couch next to him.  As he read, Fjords arm wound around his shoulders again, one hand idly playing with a loose piece of hair.  Caleb had to admit, if only to himself, that it was nice.  Fjords presence had long been a comfort for him, and to have the man all to himself like this... well, Caleb was a selfish man.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the ringing of the bell right before the rapid-fire sound of Jester racing past the library door.  He sighed and set down his book with a stretch, that would be </span>
  <span>Essek</span>
  <span>.  Sure enough, after a moment of excited chatter, Jester called his name.  He stood and waited as Fjord followed, standing in front of Caleb and smiling softly down at him.  Fjord leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, and Caleb fought to </span>
  <span>breath</span>
  <span> through the pounding in his chest.  However, Fjord just stood that way for a moment before pulling away, settling one warm hand on the back of Caleb’s neck comfortingly.  They walked into the kitchen and Caleb waved timidly as </span>
  <span>Essek’s</span>
  <span> clever pale purple eyes surveyed them.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb felt Fjord stiffen beside him a moment before the hand slid down from his neck to his hip, tugging him in close.  A soft, rolling growl was coming from Fjord now as he glared at </span>
  <span>Essek</span>
  <span>, but the </span>
  <span>drow</span>
  <span> only raised an eyebrow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So I suppose this is what the diamond dust is for?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we were fighting and the caster totally tried to </span>
  <span>feeblemind</span>
  <span> Caleb!  but Fjord jumped in and took the hit instead and now he like... can’t talk or anything.  It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>brave!  And he’s been all like, attached to Caleb ever since. Which I think is super romantic but no one else does” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Essek</span>
  <span> had turned to watch Jester as she spoke, but now his eyes found Caleb again, curiosity clear.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have the dust here” he handed a pouch to Jester “I will stay in case more is needed, but I do not think it would be wise for me to get too close” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord had shifted slightly as </span>
  <span>Essek</span>
  <span> spoke, and Caleb found himself tucked slightly behind the larger man.  Jester walked forward slowly, smiling at Fjord</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O~~</span>
  <span>ookay</span>
  <span>, we’re </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> get you all fixed up alright Fjord?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord continued to growl, his eyes not leaving </span>
  <span>Essek</span>
  <span> for more than a moment as he backed them both away.  Jester paused, clearly uncertain about getting too close too fast. Caleb reached up without thinking, and placed a hand on Fjord’s arm.  Amber eyes, usually so calm, found his and he tried his best to smile. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“it is alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>Schatz</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jester only wants to help, you know she would not hurt us” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord continued to stare, but there was a flicker of uncertainty now, and the growling had stopped.  Caleb took a breath, fighting back the embarrassment rising in him as he stepped forward, gently pushing Fjords arm down.  He rested his other hand lightly on Fjord’s neck, trying to ignore the thrill of finally getting to do this, and nodded slowly</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She will help, just focus on me, we are perfectly safe here” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, ever so slowly, Fjord nodded. Caleb was vaguely aware of Jester approaching as Fjord took the hand that had been resting on his arm and brought it to his lips.  There was a shimmer in the air as Jester poured the dust on Fjord, then a soft green and pink glow.  Caleb felt like his nerves were on fire as understanding seeped back into Fjord’s eyes.  The lips on his knuckles froze as the other man blinked and then stared wide-eyed with the shock of it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb took another deep breath, fighting the sudden feeling of loss as reality settled back in.  He dropped the hand from Fjord’s neck, pulling it close to his own chest as if that would preserve the feeling of the other man's skin there.  Fjord hadn’t let go of his other hand yet, but he had let it lower from his lips to hover by his collarbone.  The tension was going to kill him, Caleb was sure, as those bright eyes continued to stare.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjord... I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord shook his head and Caleb bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as the guilt sank in.  Caleb had held out hope that maybe, just maybe, Fjord wouldn’t remember the last 24 hours.  That hope had clearly been in vain.  He dropped his gaze to his own hand, heat flaring in his cheeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry” he whispered, unable to help it “I should have-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up again, uncertain.  Once he met Fjord’s eye, the other man smiled gently, pulling the hand he still held back to his lips.  Caleb blinked, shock and confusion fighting for dominance in his brain.  Fjord tugged lightly at his hand, pulling him close before leaning down to press their foreheads together as he had done that morning.  Calebs free hand came up of </span>
  <span>its</span>
  <span> own accord to rest against Fjord’s chest, where he could feel the other man’s heart rabbit fast under his skin.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike that morning, Fjord closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Caleb’s in a chaste kiss.  Before Caleb could react, he had pulled away, pressing their foreheads together again while Caleb’s lips buzzed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe we should have a chat” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Chat, and a "chat"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All smuttiness is below a <b>Censor Bar</b> and the end of it is indicated by <b>End Of Censor</b>.  There is some vaguely thirsty bits before and after, but nothing too explicit.</p>
<p>I finished their chat, and it went a place I didn't think it would but HERE WE GO I GUESS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I KNEW IT!  I TOTALLY TOLD YOU ALL SO” Jester cried excitedly from behind them “BEAU, BEAU GET IN HERE YOU OWE ME 20 GOLD!”</p>
<p>There was a pounding of feet as the others all appeared from various areas of the house, and Caleb dropped his gaze again as he felt his cheeks flame.  There was a soft hum from Fjord before he gave Caleb’s hand a light squeeze.  Caleb watched through his lashes as Fjord turned to the others, partially blocking him from their view. </p>
<p>“First off, thank you Essek for your help, I’m sorry for my ah… <em>impolite</em> reaction.”</p>
<p>Caleb heard Essek huff a laugh “it is no trouble, feeblemind is a difficult spell to deal with, I am glad that you’re back to yourself and I think I will be on my way.”</p>
<p>“Of course, we don’t mean to keep you.”</p>
<p>There was a shuffling, and Essek called a quiet goodbye before the door clicked shut.  Fjord turned to where Beau and Jester were standing together.</p>
<p>“Okay second, we need to have a chat about <em>betting</em> on peoples relationships.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t mean anything by it!  I was just SO sure that you and Caleb were totally in love and stuff and Beauuu said that even if you <em>were</em> you wouldn’t like, <em>do </em>anything about it so-“</p>
<p>“Yeah Jes I get it, but maybe work on not invading your friends privacy like that?”</p>
<p>She had the good grace to blush, even with the added pout “well, I’m keeping the gold anyway”</p>
<p>“Rude”</p>
<p>“You’re just mad you lost!”</p>
<p>Fjord turned back to Caleb and he felt his shoulders tense up as some of his hair slid loose from his hair tie.  He was suddenly very grateful for how long it had gotten.  Fjords expression softened and he squeezed Caleb’s hand again.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should talk somewhere else?”</p>
<p>“<em>J-ja</em>, sure okay”</p>
<p>Caleb turned towards the library out of habit, his hand sliding out of Fjords gently.  He gripped it in front of himself as he listened to Fjord following behind him.  His mind raced through all the things he wanted to apologize for as he tried to decide where to start.  The library door clicked shut behind him as he reached the desk, pausing to take a deep breath before he turned around. </p>
<p>“Fjord-“</p>
<p>“Cay I just-“</p>
<p>They both stopped, and Caleb couldn’t resist smiling back when Fjord shot him a sheepish grin.  Fjord held out a hand in a ‘go ahead’ motion, and Caleb nodded.</p>
<p>“I just… I want to apologize, if I had just finished off that caster sooner then this would never have happened, and-“ he looked down again, unable to hold eye contact “and for not… not stepping away when I realized what the spell had done.  I was too worried that I would upset you at the time, but I should have been thinking of the long-term effects… I can understand if you do not want- If you want me to keep my distance for a while.”</p>
<p>The silence that followed his apology lasted longer than he had expected, and when he finally looked up it was to see Fjord, with an expression of confusion on his face. </p>
<p>“Cay… you don’t need to apologize; you didn’t do anything wrong.  I mean, did you just completely miss the fact that I kissed you?”</p>
<p>Caleb felt his cheeks heat up again “I-I thought maybe the spell…”</p>
<p>The corners of Fjords lips twitched upward at that, as he stepped closer to Caleb and took his hand again.</p>
<p>“You thought the spell was still wearing off?”</p>
<p>Caleb nodded; it was the only logical explanation after all.  Why else would Fjord kiss him?  He was just… well, just Caleb.</p>
<p>As if reading his thoughts, Fjords voice turned gently chiding.</p>
<p>“Hey, none of that now” his free hand came up to rest on Caleb’s jaw, thumb sliding over his cheek “Caleb, the spell was long gone when I kissed you.  I- well, I’ve wanted to do that for a good long while now to be honest.”</p>
<p>He lifted Caleb’s chin, and Caleb felt his heart start to pound faster in his chest as a strange nervous excitement buzzed in the back of his mind.  Amber eyes met his and Fjord’s own cheeks went darker.</p>
<p>“If you aren’t opposed… I would really like to do it again.”</p>
<p>Caleb felt the air go out of his lungs as if someone had punched him in the chest.  He bit his lip, trying to stem the sudden flow of disbelief and joy that was rushing through him.  Finally, he realized that he had to respond, and he nodded slowly.  His mind was reeling as Fjord took another step into his space, leaning towards him slowly as if to give him time to change his mind.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t obviously, he had been utterly enraptured by the half orc for months now, but the thought was sweet. </p>
<p>The first press of Fjords lips against his was soft and tentative, but it still sent sparks flying through Caleb’s brain.  He reached out gripped Fjords shoulders, tugging him closer as he parted his lips pleadingly.  Fjord made a soft sound in the back of his throat as his free hand wrapped around Caleb’s waist to press against the small of his back.  They stayed that way, trading warm, needy kisses until Caleb’s head started to spin with the lack of oxygen.  He pulled away with a gasp, heart pounding as he and Fjord panted together.  When he finally opened his eyes, a thrill went through him.  Fjords usually slit pupils were blown wide, his lips kiss bruised and shining as he stared at Caleb in a way that sent shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>“Worth the wait?” he heard himself say breathlessly.</p>
<p>A surprised laugh burst through Fjord’s lips as he smiled mischievously at Caleb.</p>
<p>“If I say I’m not sure, will you let me do it again?”</p>
<p>“Hm…” Caleb pushed up onto his toes, using his grip on Fjord to steady himself “if that is the only way to be sure, then I don’t see any other option.”</p>
<p>One more kiss ended up being far more than one, and at some point Fjord had moved them over to one of the couches.  They sat now, with Caleb straddling Fjord’s legs, his hands on either side of the half-orcs face and Fjords hands gripping Caleb’s hips as if he was afraid the wizard would disappear.  He wouldn’t, not now that he was finally able to do what he had been dreaming of for so long. </p>
<p>“We should prob’ly actually talk” Fjord mumbled against his lips.</p>
<p>Caleb hummed an affirmative, pulling away just enough to allow them to speak and moving his arms so they rested on Fjord’s broad shoulders. </p>
<p>“What would you like to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Well… I owe you an apology too y’know, probably a few”</p>
<p>Caleb raised an eyebrow in confusion, there was nothing he could think of that Fjord had done… Nothing that needed apologizing for.  Seeing his expression, Fjord’s own turned curious.</p>
<p>“It’s just… well, I do remember what happened over the last day y’know” he paused, thumbs stroking a distracting sweep over Calebs hip bones “I- well I did a lot of line crossing that I wouldn’t normally have done without you sayin’ so beforehand.”</p>
<p>Caleb thought back to the day before, relying on his perfect memory to try and figure out what Fjord-</p>
<p>Oh, right. </p>
<p>The memory of Fjords arms around him after the battle, and his hands on him in the hot tub… the idle twirling of his hair. </p>
<p>The bed, just… the entire situation with the bed. </p>
<p>Fjord thought he needed to apologize for all of that, Caleb realized, with a strange jolt of amusement.  As if it he hadn’t reveled in every touch, storing them away for what he had been sure would be nothing more that daydreams.  He felt the smile creep over his face and didn’t bother to stop it.</p>
<p>“Something funny there Widogast?”</p>
<p>“Hm…” Caleb leaned in grazing his lips along Fjord’s jaw “I should be the one apologizing about all of that, not you.”</p>
<p>“Oh? How so?”</p>
<p>Caleb smiled against the shell of Fjord’s ear “I was planning to think of it later… once things had calmed down” he nipped Fjords earlobe and the other man shivered “the feeling of your hands on me… of you pressed up against my back… that is the stuff of dreams Fjord.”</p>
<p>Fjord hands flexed on his hips and shifted slightly beneath him as Caleb brushed his lips against Fjords ear again.</p>
<p>“Wh-“ he cleared his throat “what kinda dreams are we talking about here?”</p>
<p>Emboldened by the way Fjord’s voice had dropped, low and gravelly with obvious want, Caleb slid his hands slowly down the mans firm chest.</p>
<p>“The kind that are anything but restful” he rolled his hips and Fjord’s blunted nails dug into the sensitive skin there “the kind that leave you wanting more.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em> Cay”</p>
<p>Fjord pressed his hips upward in a dirty grind as he buried his face in Caleb’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses along the overheated skin.  Caleb trailed his fingers along the line of dark hair that led from Fjords navel to the waist of his sleep pants, tugging lightly at the fabric when he reached it.  He had noticed it the night before, and staunchly refused to acknowledge it, but now… It seemed that for some unfathomable reason Fjord actually <em>wanted</em> this, wanted <em>him</em>. </p>
<p>And Caleb was a selfish man.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>He groaned softly as Fjord grazed his teeth against the delicate skin over Calebs pulse, his thoughts wiped almost completely from his mind.  <em>Almost</em> completely.  He moved his hands back up Fjords chest, resting them on his shoulders.  He would regret this later, a small voice in his head yelled, he ought to just go with it and deal with the consequences.  Beg forgiveness when Fjord came to his senses properly.</p>
<p>“Fjord”</p>
<p>Fjord grumbled against his skin, moving up to suck lightly at the skin just below his ear. </p>
<p>“<em>Scheiße Fjord</em>” he shivered, desire pooling in his gut as he arched his neck instinctively “you are- we need to <em>talk</em> about this”</p>
<p>Fjords voice was low in his ear when he responded, sending another shiver down Caleb’s spine.</p>
<p>“What’s there to say Cay?  I know you- you won’t believe I want you unless I show you” he tugged Calebs hips, pressing them flush to each other “so let me show you sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Caleb heard himself gasp as Fjord nipped at his ear, hands gripping the broad shoulders as Fjord worked his way back down Caleb’s neck.  Large hands pushing his shirt up out of the way before Fjords callused thumbs brushed over his nipples.  He whined, pushing into the touch as his mind went fuzzy.  Fjord <em>wanted</em> him, wanted to be with him wanted to-</p>
<p>“You say no and I’ll stop, tell me if you want me to stop Cay”</p>
<p>“<em>Bed"</em></p>
<p>The moment he finished speaking, Fjords hands moved to grip the back of his thighs.  Caleb hooked his ankles behind Fjord’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck with another gasp.  Fjord nudged open his bedroom door before bringing them both inside, kicking it closed behind them.  He cleared the distance to the bed, lowering onto his knees and shuffling them onto it with surprising smoothness.  Caleb felt his hair fan out over the pillow as Fjord hovered over him, eyes bright in the semi-darkness of the room.  Caleb was certain that he had never seen a more handsome person in his life.  He moved his hands from Fjords shoulders to jaw, searching his face for any sign of indecision. </p>
<p>“Are you sure about-“</p>
<p>Fjord closed the space between them, cutting off his questions with an almost desperate kiss.  Caleb moaned as Fjord ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth.  Fjord only stopped kissing him in order to push his sleepshirt up and off, tossing it to the floor before moving back in.  Caleb was panting when he finally broke the kiss, his head spinning as Fjord kissed and nipped his way down his chest.  He arched into the touch as Fjord laved his tongue over a peaked nipple, only to hear himself whine when Fjord kept moving downward.</p>
<p>“Patience sweetheart, I’ve got you”</p>
<p>Caleb’s response died in his throat as Fjords fingers brushed the laces of his pants, ghosting over his erection in the process.  He propped himself up on his elbows and met bright amber eyes looking up at him.  Fjords cheeks were ruddy, his pupils blown wide and his hair falling from its usual style.  He raised an eyebrow, trailing a finger along Caleb’s waistband.  Caleb swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes and sighing in relief as the fabric slid down and freed his dick.  He opened his eyes again at the sound of fabric hitting the floor, feeling them go wide as Fjord crawled back over him entirely naked. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Fjord fought back a growl at the sight in front of him, Caleb, laid out on the bed, hair a wild mess and flushed from his ears to his chest.  Rich blue eyes met his, dark with want as he looked Fjord over, pink tongue darting out across kiss bruised lips. </p>
<p>
  <em>Mine</em>
</p>
<p>The spell had worn off, but his instincts were still there along with the memories from the day before.  The feeling of Calebs skin under his hands, the scent of him… The undefinable, undeniable feeling of <em>his</em> that it all created in Fjords mind.  He knew that wasn’t something most people would like, but Caleb… if the way he reacted to Fjords tusks against his neck was any indication, he wouldn’t be against it. </p>
<p>Fjord lowered himself back onto his hands and knees, crawling up the bed and settling himself between Calebs knees.  He leaned in trailing his lips lightly across Calebs, a ghost of a kiss, a thrill going down his spine when Caleb tried to chase the contact.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want love, just say the word.”</p>
<p>The response was a string of breathless Zemnian, and Fjord smiled, pulling back to brush hair out of Caleb’s face.  He was beautiful, hair a wild mess around him. </p>
<p>“One more time Cay”</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>” Caleb’s voice was a gasp “Just you, Fjord, <em>bitte</em>”</p>
<p>“You already have me, any way you want me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>**************Censor Bar***************</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calebs breath hitched at that, and Fjord saw that familiar look of disbelief cloud his eyes.  It made his chest ache, knowing that Caleb really didn’t think Fjord could want to be with him.  He smiled, brushing another gentle kiss across his lips before pulling him into his lap.  Fjord leaned up against the wall, one hand tangled in Caleb’s hair and the other reaching between them.  He had wanted to be with Caleb for so long, almost from the moment they met, he just hadn’t known how to approach the shy man.  Now… now that he <em>knew</em> Caleb wanted him too, he would do whatever it took to prove that.  Caleb gasped at the first brush of Fjords hand against his cock, moaning into Fjords neck when he wrapped his hand around the two of them properly.  Caleb was smaller than him, but with his orcish heritage that wasn’t a surprise.  Fjord bit back a groan of his own as he dragged his thumb through the pre-cum gathering at their heads, using it to ease the way as he began to stroke.  He started slow, letting Calebs soft noises spur him on, trying to figure out exactly what he liked.  Before long they were both panting, Caleb’s hands digging into his shoulders as Fjord kissed and bit long his throat.  The desire to mark, to <em>claim</em> growing in him as his motions became less coordinated.  Caleb started to thrust up into his hand, moaning and pleading in Zemnian. </p>
<p>Fjord could feel himself getting closer to the edge, he captured Calebs lips in a burning kiss, the heat in his gut near impossible to ignore.  He pressed his teeth and tusks to the delicate skin over Calebs pulse.</p>
<p>“Cay- Caleb darlin’ can I-“</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>gods yes Fjord</em>- please-“</p>
<p>That was all he needed as he bit down, sucking and laving his tongue against the skin to leave what he knew would be a lasting mark.  Caleb shouted, thrusting up into his hand as Fjord felt the heat of his spend hit his chest and hand.  Fjord followed right behind him, the taste of Calebs pulse on his tongue and the pinpricks of pain where his nails were digging into Fjords shoulders.  He worked them through it, kissing along the raw, already bruising skin of Calebs neck as they both came down.  Fjord watched through heavy eyes as Calebs hand came down, made a shaking motion, and the rapidly cooling cum that had decorated their chests and stomachs disappeared.  Fjord huffed out a laugh, shuffling them so they were laying down among the rumpled sheets.  He pulled Caleb close, tucking his head under his chin and burying his nose in soft ginger hair.  They lay there for a while, Fjord trailing little patterns along Calebs spine as he tried to quiet his breathing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>****************End Of Censor Bar*****************</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caleb shifted slightly, pushing away just enough to look up at Fjord.  His lips were still swollen, and his eyes heavy lidded.  He looked… utterly relaxed, and something deep in Fjords chest purred at the thought. </p>
<p>“Hey darlin’”</p>
<p>“<em>Hallo</em>”</p>
<p>Caleb smiled, slow and honey sweet and Fjord felt his heart pound heavy in his chest.  He tucked a lock of wild hair behind his ear and caught sight of the rapidly darkening bruise.  His orcish blood sang at the sight, but he smiled sheepishly at Caleb.</p>
<p>“So… you okay with everyone knowing about this?”</p>
<p>“Very okay with it… are you?”</p>
<p>Fjord pressed a light kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>“How many times do I have to tell you Cay?  I’ve wanted to be with you for ages”.</p>
<p>“Just… a few more times, I think.”</p>
<p>Fjord smiled, warmth spreading through him as he shifted down the bed slightly to rest his head against Calebs again. </p>
<p>“I’ll say it as many times as you need sweetheart.”</p>
<p>They lay like that for a while, just basking in the warmth and the knowledge that they had finally stepped over the line they’d been dancing on since day one.  Fjord felt Caleb shift against him, moving so he could see the marks along his neck.  Caleb reached up, brushing his fingers over the mark before staring Fjord in the eye as he pressed down on it with his thumb.  His eyes fluttered, and Fjord fought back the instinct to lean in and add to the mosaic of love bites.  A cheeky smirk spread across Caleb’s face as he tapped the largest of the bruises.</p>
<p>“How much gold do you think Beauregard will have to give Jester for these?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UMH</p>
<p>*hides*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love a good feeblemind fic, don't you?  (I hope so, otherwise, this will have been a real waste of your time).<br/>This was sort of inspired by a FANTASTIC prompt-fill by @sociallyawkwardfox (@sociallyawkwardfoxwriter on tumblr) about Fjord's orcish instincts!  My brain immediately went "we always feeblemind the wizard, what if INSTEAD we feeblemind the paladin???"<br/>Take those instincts and turn them up to 200~ </p><p>Anyway, thanks as always for reading!<br/>xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>